cogito, ergo sum
by AivaRobinson
Summary: In a world where androids are common tools for labor, things are bound to go sideways. This is even more inevitable when Milo Murphy is one of them. An AU taking place post-season 1 and pre-season 2.


**A/N **So far, I have a poor track record of actually finishing fanfictions I start, but I'm really excited about this one, so let's see if I can keep up that motivation. Welcome to _cogito, ergo sum_, a rollercoaster of an adventure with plenty of hurt/comfort along the way. Much thanks to cressalia8themoon for beta-ing this for me.

**Disclaimer **Do people still post these? Either way, don't own MML, or pretty much anything.

* * *

All Balthazar Cavendish had ever wanted was to become a hero. Some of his earliest memories were his mother's chiding voice to get off the furniture, a blanket tied around his neck like a cape as he leapt, hoping the wind might snatch him up and help him fly before his knees hit the scratchy carpet. Or his father's pride as he complimented what a good helper Balthazar was being, the tiny child's chest puffing up at the praise.

Even then, he had resolved that one day, he would not just be a good helper. He would be a good _hero_, the best, the entire world saved because of him. He would be important. He would be special. So he spent his days wishing fervently on the stars, or taking apart old computers to try and build rocket boots or laser gloves or anything he could think of that was super enough.

And then he learned about time travel, and his eyes grew big and his dreams grew even bigger.

Balthazar spent hours with his nose in books and manuals, falling asleep with a sore neck and eyes throbbing from the strain of studying until his body just couldn't handle it anymore. He wasn't the best on his practical exams, not yet, but that was okay. Surely if he just studied hard enough, he could be the best hero there ever was. His dreams seemed close enough that he could finally touch them when he got accepted into B.O.T.T.'s prestigious training program, packing up his life without a second thought to attend. What was his life anyway if he wasn't a hero?

Then he got saddled with Vinnie Dakota. That had not been in his plans, and it certainly wasn't helping him progress as fast as he liked. But Dakota had a big heart and good instincts, under the carefree laziness and unhealthy focus on food, and Cavendish supposed that this wasn't the worst turn of events either. They were still time travel agents after all - _time_ _travel_ \- and he was still on the path to becoming a hero.

Years and years of mediocrity later, Pistachion plants invaded and Cavendish was finally a hero. Sure, it was a role he had to share, but he found he didn't mind that too much. Dakota was a dear friend, Professor Time a legend, and those kids bright and brilliant. His dream was in reach, the world was bright, and something inside of him clicked into place. This was who he was meant to be. This was what he was meant to do.

And then the world was saved and Cavendish's fell apart. Fired, banned from time travel, and banished to a time that had never been his own. That something that had clicked inside of him shattered, and the ache nearly brought him to his knees. All he had wanted to be a hero. And now? Now there was no chance of it ever happening again.

"Hey, uh, Cav?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoroughly pathetic moping. "Ya gotta eat somethin'. I got some slushy dogs here, or a lollipop if that'll make ya happy. Might even be black currant." Probably the only reason he hadn't eaten that one.

Pulling up his head, Cavendish reluctantly accepted the offer. He supposed he was a little hungry - who knew that sitting around and doing nothing but feeling sorry was enough to work up an appetite? He sighed as he stuck the lollipop into his mouth. It was grape, but it would do. He felt Dakota staring, but said nothing, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the swirl of false wood grain on the desk.

"Look, Cav...I know this wasn't how ya wanted things to go. But cheer up! I got us tickets to Hawaii for a week. Nothing like a vacation to perk ya up, amiright?" When that failed to elicit a response, Dakota started to wiggle in his seat in what Cavendish could only assume was supposed to be a dance. "We're going to Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii, and then we're gonna see some beeeaaaches," he sang loudly.

Cavendish's frown settled more securely on his face as he tried to convince himself that he hated that. He was in the mood to be miserable, thank you very much, and no amount of grape lollipops or awful songs could just-

_Beep_. _Beep_. The sound of an incoming call was enough for him to leap out of his seat, lollipop flung hastily out of his mouth. It ended up somewhere on Dakota if his sound of indignation was any indication, but Cavendish barely paid any attention as he accepted the transmission. Straightening his coat and adjusting his hat, he stood up tall as he stared at the screen. Maybe there had been a mistake. Maybe the Supreme Tribunal had changed their minds somehow, found evidence of the Pistachions so valiantly fought off. Maybe he finally had another chance.

"Greetings, new employees," a smooth voice greeted. It was oily enough that something inside Cavendish felt slimy just by listening, but he'd take just about anything at this point. One of the perks of being at rock bottom, he supposed - he didn't have the highest standards anymore. "I'm Mr. Block… the great-great-great-grandfather of your ex-employer, Mr. Block."

"New employees?" Cavendish echoed, hope swelling painfully in his chest.

Mr. Block nodded on the screen, flashing a sharp smile. "That's right. As soon as I learned that my descendant had you two fired, I snatched you up as soon as I could. You two will work for B.O.T.T. now."

"Didn't we just get fired from there?" Dakota chimed in, raising one eyebrow as he finally freed the lollipop from his afro. He stuck it to the nearest table leg instead, wiping his fingers off on his tracksuit.

"Oh no, no, no, boys, a common misunderstanding," Mr. Block corrected. "You'll be working for the _predecessor_ to B.O.T.T.: Bio-Organic Technology Testing."

"Seems a little confusing," Dakota frowned, ignoring Cavendish's scolding look. Questioning their new employer, who was saving them from the depths of absolute despair and uselessness, probably wasn't the best course of action.

Mr. Block's smile grew a little sharper even as he leaned back, and Cavendish worked to convince himself that this man did not remind him of a snake. Surely he was a perfectly nice employer. Yes, that made the most sense. He was being very generous to them right now, after all.

"B.O.T.T. was taken over by some leader in the future that preferred to focus on time travel instead. It was too much work to trademark a new acronym, so it was repurposed instead," Mr. Block explained, gesturing at someone off-screen. "You'll be given a probationary assignment, of course, but I don't think it's something you boys will have trouble with. Make sure not to let me down, alright?"

The call ended, screen blinking to black, and papers started printing out. Cavendish ignored them for the moment as he took a step back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "This is our chance, Dakota!" he blurted, holding his newfound hope dear and brandishing bravado like a weapon. "He must see our obvious potential and is wanting to capitalize on it! Time travel or no, we can save this time period with this new job, I'm sure. Threats to the world never cease, after all, so we will have to never rest in it's defense. We-"

"Cavendish." Something about Dakota's voice made Cavendish falter, a heavy silence permeating their too-small office. "Take a look at this new assignment."

Cavendish obliged, not understanding the knot growing inside of him. This was a good opportunity - it was their only opportunity. What mission could possibly be that bad, bad enough to make Dakota sound more unsettled than Cavendish had ever heard him? Peering at the stack of papers, it took a moment for the words to fully process.

Milo Murphy's name was on top of the first page.

* * *

**A/N **And that wraps up the first chapter! Thanks for reading, R/R are always appreciated.


End file.
